


Personal Keepsake

by aworldoffandoms



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Emotional, Emotions, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Relationship(s), Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29487624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aworldoffandoms/pseuds/aworldoffandoms
Summary: Ethan keeps a certain personal item inside his wallet. What will Nicolette think?
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 7





	Personal Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> Slight mention of sexual intimacy in this so it's rated Teen and Up but nothing overtly scandalising. Have fun!

Ethan’s sigh catches in his throat as a yawn takes over the precedent needed to vent his frustration at the incompetence of the new round of interns that fumbled through the doors of Bloom Edenbrook just that morning, his patience and tolerance almost wafer-thin in its strength. Despite the technological advances of Bloom’s work to the new Edenbrook, it sure didn’t stop the idiocy of some of these newbies. It didn’t help that, once again, this case was stumping him. He was the most renowned diagnostician in the country and he was stumbling over it like those aforementioned bumbling interns.

Ethan runs a hand through his hair as his other takes his glasses off his nose to place them on his desk, the tick of the clock is a welcome distraction from the thoughts racing through this head, a dull thud starting at the forefront of his head. If it wasn’t the case that the diagnostics team was on, it was the incessant meetings Leland Bloom continually pulled him in for. Bloom’s research for the incurable was becoming an obsession and Ethan was in the middle of it. Never mind that he had to contend with Doctor Mendoza. The arrogance of that man. Constantly kissing Bloom’s ass made his skin crawl. 

If Ethan could punch that guy without getting fired he would, but evidently, he can’t. Not with his colleague underneath the thumb _and_ money of Bloom. Was there no integrity in the workplace anymore? Did everything have to revolve around money? It’s a problem the world suffers from and Ethan has no control over it, as much as he’d like to. He hasn’t had much control for a while now. 

Not in his professional life or personal for that matter. Nicolette made sure to separate both, and if he was being honest? He needs the distance of both being Doctor Ethan Ramsey and just _Ethan_. He’ll always be a doctor, yes, but sometimes, there needs to be a balance. 

The bitterness at the day’s misfortune instantly evaporates at the thought of his girlfriend. The only constant thing that made him happy was the woman that had been by his side since the beginning. Ethan still kicks himself repeatedly when he realises what a stubborn fool he had been when it comes to Nicolette. He almost lost her and all for what? Because of his constant need to be professional, his rules, his need to ‘control what he could control’? All for the sake of Nicolette’s career? Such trivial foolishness on his part.

Ethan smiles at the three years since he met her and he still marvels at her beauty. The way her hair glows in the sun, the colour of a warm sunset about to dip below the horizon, and the sparkle in her green eyes that make his heart stutter and stop all at the same time and the coy little seductive smirk she does each and every time he comes home makes him smile, his stomach warming and filling with butterflies and mixing to together to create that delectable chemistry that sparked from his skin to hers each time they touched. 

He runs a finger over his lips at the thought of their tryst just that morning and a pleasant shiver runs through him. What he wouldn’t give to be wrapped up in Nicolette right now, her soft supple skin warming under his touch, her sighs and moans echoing in the bedroom. 

He’s been much more cavalier about his open affection to Nicolette ever since he kissed her in front of the entire hospital but he finds that he doesn’t care. He made a vow to himself ever since he saw her almost die in front of him that he would never take her for granted again and he keeps that promise every day. No matter where they are he always makes sure to affirm his need for her, whether a fleeting touch of a hand, a simple text at night (although he stilled loathes texting...but he’ll do it for her) or a quick peck to Nicolette’s lips before they went their separate ways, she off to the resident’s lounge and he off to his office in the diagnostic wing. They were simple gestures but all the more precious to him.

Despite the welcome distraction that thoughts of Nicolette bring him, Ethan can’t help but feel a sliver of that earlier frustration and he grunts as he steps away from his desk and walks out the door.

_I need coffee. I can think better when I have caffeine._

Ethan makes his way to his favourite coffee shop just down the road from Edenbrook and he breathes in the aroma of cocoa beans and cinnamon and he already feels better. The barista sees him and smiles, nodding to him because of his regular status among the staff as having the same order each time. Ethan relishes the fact that he doesn’t have to wait in line to order and he steps off to the side to let the queuing people wait in line. 

His pager beeps but he ignores it as he fishes out his wallet to pay, but his hands pause their search for his credit card when they alight on the photo of Nicolette and himself perched in the transparent laminate pouch. His heart warms at the sight and his lips follow upwards as he stares at it. It’s one of his most personal keepsakes. The most, in his opinion, beautiful of all the photos that he has taken of Nicolette. It was the time in Miami. The time where he knew his attraction to her was becoming overwhelming, the constant struggle to keep her away but the need to do anything to have her near. 

His finger gently strokes the small polaroid and his mind goes back to that time, all those years ago. They had taken the day to see the sights and walk along the beach that wound around the resort the afternoon before the conference gala. Ethan had been weighing his growing attraction to her while not trying to overtly stare at her beauty as the afternoon sun made her hair glow the most vibrant orange and her green eyes to turn a stunning shade of jade. It took his breath away each time. 

Nicolette was smiling, laughing at something Ethan had said about Declan and before Ethan knew what he was doing, he took out his phone and snapped a picture of them both, Nicolette's face suspended mid-laugh, her face tipped to the evening sun, Ethan’s answering smile directed at her, warmth in his gaze. Ethan marvels at it, all his focus on that one picture before he’s shocked out of it by a voice in his ear and a hand snatching the wallet from his grasp. 

**“You keep that photo of us in your wallet?”**

Ethan almost scowls in disgust at the person who so eagerly violated his personal space but, to his delight, he finds Nicolette, the smile in the photo he was staring at seconds ago, mirrored on her face, a wistfulness to her words that he finds endearing. 

“Of course I do, Nicolette. It is our very first photo together.” 

Nicolette gives him a confused glance, her mouth twisting down in a frown. “But...we weren’t together then? I mean, you weren’t willing to admit anything yet and we were just talking on the beach and when you took it I assumed you just did it for the sake of it…” 

Ethan chuckles at her stammering and he steps closer to give her a kiss on the forehead, gently lifting his wallet out of her fingers and tucking it in his pocket, his credit card in hand. 

“Despite how idiotic I was back then, Nicolette,” he pauses to look at her, his heart swelling to such a size that he has a hard time breathing but he continues, his free hand entwining their fingers together before continuing. “In Miami, it was the first time that I realised that I could at least be somewhat happy. Miami, in my mind, is the turning point for how the last three years have gone. You brought that to me and I can’t be more thankful. You are my most precious keepsake, Nicolette. The photo in my wallet reminds me of how lucky I am to have you and I look on it fondly each and every time.” 

Nicolette is close to tears, if the water welling up in her eyes is any indication, and Ethan quickly wipes them away with the pad of his thumb. Nicolette closes her eyes at the touch and leans forward, her forehead resting against his chest as her arms wrap around his torso in a crushing hug. 

“How can you be so smooth all the time, Ethan? What makes you say those words that make me want to melt and explode with feelings at the same time? Have you been reading any Shakespeare in the last few weeks?” 

Ethan chuckles low in his throat, his hands coming up to wrap around her back in return, soothing her gently as he grazes his fingers along her spine. “I guess you bring it out in me, Rookie.” 

Nicolette laughs, the sound wet with emotion but it makes Ethan’s smile wider. “Are we back to Rookie now?” 

He doesn’t answer as he squeezes Nicolette once more before extracting himself from her embrace and goes over to collect his order, Nicolette’s curious stare burning through his back. Nicolette follows him and he looks over his shoulder and finds her arms crossed, a displeased expression on her face.

“I thought we were past the whole ‘rookie’ thing, Ethan.” 

Ethan winks, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth as he steps outside the door, Nicolette’s mouth popping open at his words that follow, the blush on her cheeks undeniable. 

“You’ll always be my Rookie, Valentine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one but let me know anyway lol. Originally posted on Tumblr which you can find the link in my bio. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any kudos or comments are greatly appreciated! 😁💖


End file.
